


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [8]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Leni and then Lori try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Lori and Leni approach the black dispenser. Lori presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hand. She licks it.)

Lori: It's pepper.

Leni: Really?

(Leni puts her mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into her mouth. She swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Leni: Ah... haaaaah... HAAAAAAAH... CHIYOOOOOOOO!

(Leni sneezes and blows herself around the room. Lori puts her hands over her eyes as Leni bounces around the room before returning to Lori. She rubs her nose on her finger.)

Lori: Bless you.

Leni: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Lori pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Leni.)

Lori: I think I'll taste some of this pepper.

(She gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. She starts to sneeze.)

Lori: Hah... Heeeeeh... HAAAAAAAAAAH... CHYEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!

(When Lori releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. Leni recoils.)

Leni: Wow! That was a good one!

(Lori returns to Leni, rubbing her nose on her hand.)

Lori: Thank you.

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)


End file.
